Obsessed with You
by EternalDreamzOfHope
Summary: When Sakura met a boy with amber eyes on the plane, it was love at first sight. And maybe that's why she keeps a secret diary about him. On the day that he broke her heart, she threw the diary away. But the boy she's obsessed with accidentally finds it..
1. Is This Fate?

Obsessed with you

Hello this is Dreamz. I haven't written for like ever! I'm so sorry about that but there was summer and vacation so I was pretty busy. Well now I'm here with my story! I was gonna do this with Hope but she's busy with her new fic so I'm taking over this one. Okay I'm being annoying so I'll just let you go and read my fic.

Summary: When Sakura met a playboy with amber eyes on the plane, it was love a first sight. And maybe that's why she keeps a secret diary just about him. She kept every single thing she knew about the amber eyed boy in that one diary. On the day that he broke her heart, she threw the diary away and vowed not to trust him anymore.But the boy she's obsessed with accidentally finds it... -Dreamz

Chapter 1

Is This Fate?

_Dear Diary:_

_Tomorrow is the first day of school! And I'm still thinking about that guy! Sure it's just a guy I met on the plane, but I feel like there's some kind of connection between him and me! HE IS SO HOT! I guess I'm shallow... But I just kept on thinking about him for some reason! It's almost like, like I'm OBSESSED with him! The way his hair is all messed up... the way he looks at me... the way his smile warm up my heart..._

A smile played on Sakura's lips as she melted back into her memory.

Flashback

Sakura signed as she sat down on her seat. She was on the plane that will fly her back home. Sakura's summer had been AWFUL. She 'thought' she was going to Europe 'with' her friends, but she ended up there... by herself. It turned out that her best friend Tomoyo, now considered as 'Evil Woman' to her, was too busy hanging out with her boyfriend Eriol, in England. Sakura would've giving him an evil name too, but she didn't have any good ideas. Sakura's other best friend, Meilin, went back to Hong Kong to check on her sick grandmother. So Sakura doesn't blame her. And, oh yes, they didn't tell her until she GOT to Europe...and saw that no one was there.

'Tomoyo, Eriol, YOU ARE SO DEAD WHEN I GET BACK TO TOKYO!' Sakura thought about how her friends would look like after she kills them.

"Uh…excuse me miss," a deep, controlled voice startled Sakura's thoughts. She looked up and saw a guy about her age, with messy chestnut brown hair and a pair of piercing amber eyes.

"Um...yes?" Sakura asked, instantly holding back the urge to tell him how attractive he was.

"Your bags," the oh-so-hot guy pointed to the seat beside Sakura's, "they're kind of on my seat."

"OH MY GOD! YOU'RE SITTING BESIDE ME!" Sakura yelled in excitement, almost forgot the fact that she had to put her bags away.

'Uh oh...' Sakura thought after her little outburst.

"Uh...yah..." the guy said, raising his eyebrow.

"He..hehe..." Sakura laughed, awkwardly.

'Note to self: Don't make retarded outbursts in front of really cute guys.' Sakura silently told herself as she rose from her seat to but her bags away.

"So...what's your name?" Sakura broke the awkward silence.

"Syaoran Li."

"Oh...hey Syaoran."

"And you?"

"Sakura Kinomoto, I'm sixteen and I have a brother named Touya. My best friend and her boyfriend ditched me to go on vancation by themselves. My other friend went back to Hong Kong because her grandmother was sick. And that's how I ended up here, alone." Sakura said, nonstop.

"...Alright..." Syaoran surely wasn't expecting THIS much information.

'Second note to self: DON'T RETARDEDLY TELL SOMEONE MORE THAN THEY NEED/WANT TO KNOW!' Sakura yelled at herself inside her head.

"What are their names?" Syaoran asked her, almost afraid of the things she's going to say.

"Tomoyo Daidouji, Meilin Li, and Eriol Hiirigazawa." This time she learned her lesson.

"You know Meilin!" Syaoran exclaimed.

"Huh? Oh...yah."

"She's my cousin!" Syaoran instantly seemed to show a lot more interest.

"REALLY!" Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs, which made Syaoran almost fall off his seat.

"SHUT UP LADY!" The man that was seated in front of her shouted back.

"YAH! WE ALREADY KNOW YOU LIKE HIM! SO BE QUIET! PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP DAMN IT!" The little girl seated behind Sakura screamed.

Sakura turned into a tomato right on the spot.

'Oh god this is awkward.' She thought as she slipped down her seat, trying to hide herself from all the glances people were giving her.

End of flashback

Sakura's POV

Ok, so that wasn't a very good first impression. BUT WHO CARES! AT LEAST I HAD A GOOD IMPRESSION OF HIM! I wonder what high school he's going to…Oh well, even if I don't see him again, it was still great for my eyes the other day. (A/N: -sweatdrop-)

"Ding Dong! Ding Dong! DING DONG!"

Who can it be at this time of the night? Murderers?

"SAKURA OPEN UP THE DOOR! WE'RE NOT MUDERERS!"

'Oh, evil woman's here. Good thing she came to me, saved me the time of tracking her down.' I thought as I walked towards the door, putting on a fake/evil smile along the way.

"Hello, my 'friends'." I said, feeling my eyes glowing red. (A/N: Well not really…)

10 min after

Normal POV

"SAKURA CALM DOWN! IT'S NOT MY FAULT! Tomoyo yelled as she ran around Sakura's living room.

"YOU CHOSE BOYFRIEND OVER BEST FRIEND! INSTAND LOVE OVER A 16-YEAR FRIENDSHIP!" Sakura screamed back.

"I HAD NO CHOICE!" Tomoyo lied.

"Oh shut up you two." Meilin said. Since she told Sakura that she'd be checking on her grandmother BEFORE she went to Europe, Sakura didn't do anything to her.

"…"

"…"

"Sakura just came back from Europe today, we're suppose to be celebrating."

"BUT SHE DITCHED ME WITHOUT TELLING ME!" Sakura reasoned.

"Oh Sakura, maybe she was just… drunk?"

"…That's the best reason you can think of?" Sakura said slowly after what seemed like a long time, "I was expecting something more… believable."

-Long Pause-

"Uh…" Meilin replied, "…You can start fighting again now."

"MEILIN!" Tomoyo yelled, obviously scared of what Sakura's going to do to her next.

Next day

"Meilin…" Sakura started, eyes not leaving a certain being.

"Yeah?"

"Um…is that your cousin?" Sakura said, pointing to a person that looks almost exactly like Syaoran, the guy from the plane.

"Huh?" Meilin looked towards the direction Sakura pointed and…

"SYAORAN!" she screamed as soon as she made sure that it was him.

The boy looked towards their direction, and waved.

A/N: There, the first chapter, pretty short huh? Okay so it's not dramatic yet. But it will get dramatic in some of the chapters… when Sakura's not so dumb anymore. I will update as soon as I can, and if you have any comments (good or bad), you can put it in a review. But please don't make the flames too harsh… I will look at them and try to write better. So how was it? Good? Bad? Please review!


	2. I Want You

**Obsessed With You**

**Heya, thanks for reviewing! Here are the review replies, hope some of you will find the answer to your questions here.**

**Pinaygrrl-** Hey! You still remember me? Dreamz? Thanks for reading my stories!

**LadyAkina-** I remember you too! Thank you for reviewing my other fic.

**Eternal-** Yah I know your obsessed with it… you told me like a million times already.

**Sparkly Faerie-** You loved it! Thank you for loving it! XD

**Aznanimegrl30-** Yep, thanks for the review!

**Ffgirl-07-** No Meilin doesn't know. But she is going to in this chapter.

**CherryBlossomAngel-225-** Yah…I guess Sakura is kinda ditzy. She'll change later don't worry.

**Paula Wang-** Yep, damn him for going to break her heart! P

**Syaoran's Lover**- THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR LOVING IT SO MUCH!

**Dbzgfan2004-** SAKURA AND SYAORAN FOREVER!

**Innocent-Hope-** Yah…I was gonna do romance/humor/drama, but we can only use 2.

**Simply-cherryblossom-** It's nice? Thanks.

**QT Gurl-** Wow…that's A LOT of laughing. Thanks…?

**That's it I think, sorry if I misspelled any of your names. Before I blab too much, here's the next chapter!**

-**Last chapter**-

"Meilin…" Sakura started, eyes not leaving a certain being.

"Yeah?"

"Um…is that your cousin?" Sakura said, pointing to a person that looks almost exactly like Syaoran, the guy from the plane.

"Huh?" Meilin looked towards the direction Sakura pointed and…

"SYAORAN!" she screamed as soon as she made sure that it was him.

The boy looked towards their direction, and waved.

**Chapter 2**- **I want you**

Meilin ran as fast as she could into Syaoran's arms. (Dreamz: Just to make it clear- friendly hug.)

"WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL ME YESTERDAY!" Meilin yelled at her cousin.

"…Uh…I'm…sorry…?" Syaoran slowly replied.

"I knew you came to Tokyo yesterday, but I didn't know you're going to this scho-"

"HHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" a high-pitched, girly shriek broke the conversation.

Syaoran looked in the direction and met a pair of emerald eyes.

**Syaoran's POV**

"HHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

What the hell? Oh my god I think I have goosebumps. I glanced over my shoulders. And there stood a girl with emerald green eyes and auburn coloured hair halfway down her back. She looks kind of familiar…

"…?" I gave her a questioning look.

"Sakura…? Remember? Girl from the plane?" She reminded.

Oh. HER.

"Oh, YOU."

The girl that totally embarrassed me on the plane yesterday. Geez, its like what's wrong with her. Why don't she just leave me alone?

"Yah, me!"

"Hi…" I said… just to be polite.

"THIS IS FATE!" She screamed so loud that it damaged my ears, "WE WERE BOUND BE TOGETHER!"

"Uh…" Okay this is just freaky.

"I JUST WANT TO LET YOU KNOW-"

"RING RING RING RING!"

Saved by the bell.

-**After school**-

Damn it! The first day of school sucked. Stupid boring old teachers who blab on about nothing that we even need to know when we get jobs. School's bad enough already without that Sakura girl kept on bothering me all the time. I mean, the other girls just go and follow me, but she goes all…CRAZY. God, I wonder what's HER problem.

**Sakura's POV**

Oh god, what the hell is my problem. Why do I go and make Syaoran think I'm all weird and stuff. Why can't I just be 'normal' in front of him? Seriously. Its like whenever I talk to him, I get all retarded. And I thought in stories and movies, it's usually the guy that goes after the girl and do everything to get her. How come it's the opposite with me? Am I like a supernatural being that was only meant to be in this world because of LOVE! (Dreamz: …sweat drop…) Oh my GOD! I AM TOTALLY CRUSHING ON HIM! (Dreamz: and she just noticed that…) OH MY GOD! Well… at least he is good crush material… unlike the other geeks…

-**Next day**-

**Syaoran's POV**

"HI SYAORAN!" yelled a certain excited girl…

'Damn.' I don't even have to look to know who that was.

"Uh…hey…" I mumbled.

"I LIKE YOU!" Sakura yelled… and didn't even blush.

Wow… I knew it but I didn't think she would say it like this…or this soon.

"…Uh…that's…nice?" Well what else did you expect me to say? I like you too? NO WAY!

"I know it is!"

Whoa, I thought she'd run off crying or at least look at little sad. OH BELL PLEASE RING RIGHT NOW!

"HEY GUYS!" a familiar voice shouted. Saved by Meilin.

"Hey Meilin!" Sakura smiled. I guess she is pretty gorgeous… and pretty cute when she smiles. But her personality is just BLAH! I would date her if she weren't all OBSESSED with me. Oh well, too bad so sad.

"Yo, 'sup."

"Why aren't you guys heading to class? School's almost starting, and you're just standing there."

"YAH!" I quickly shouted cause I found a way out, "THAT REMINDS ME! I'VE GOT TO GO! See you around!"

"WAIT! SYAORAN!" I can hear Sakura screaming behind me. No way I'm going back there. I ran away from HER.

-**Cafeteria**-

Finally. Lunchtime. A place where no boring lessons is being taught. Then, a girl caught my eyes. But again… Sakura. Hm…which is worse? Annoying Sakura or dull teachers? I can't really decide… (Dreamz: So mean eh?) Uh oh, I think she sees me! Ugh…

I had no choice but to walked over to the table my friends were sitting at because Sakura waved to me like there's no tomorrow.

"Hey guys." I tried to act casual.

"Hey." Tomoyo replied.

"Yo." Eriol greeted.

"Hey Syaoran." Meilin smiled.

"OH MY GOD SYAORAN! HI!" Oh god, she could've at least tried to hide her excitement. Everyone on the table, including me, glared at her.

"WHAT!" She exclaimed like nothing happened.

No one gave an answer to that.

"How was your second day Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked. See why couldn't Sakura be normal like her.

"Yah, are you doing good in class?" Eriol said, while drinking some water.

"Yeah, it's pretty straight forward." I answered.

"OH MY GOSH! I'M SO GLAD YOUR DOING OKAY!"

"Um…"

"IF YOU NEED HELP, JUST TELL ME AND I'LL BE LIKE RIGHT THERE!"

Pfft…even if I had a problem, I wouldn't ask HER. It's like you walk into a cave even thought you know that there are tigers living in there.

"Okay, if I'm really, really stuck, I'll ask you for help." Realize the double 'really'.

But Sakura took it seriously, and smiled.

-**After school**-

**Normal POV**

"Saku, what's up with you and Syaoran?" Meilin asked, while walking home with Sakura and Tomoyo.

"Yeah, it's like you go all…out of character when you talk to him." Tomoyo agreed.

"Ugh…I guess I really like him!"

"Really!" Tomoyo gasped.

"I knew it all along!" Meilin smiled victoriously.

"Yeah…"

"But if you want him to like you back, then why are you acting all weird?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Sakura yelled out of frustration.

"Just be yourself and I'm sure he'll like you." Meilin comforted her best friend.

"I TRIED!" Sakura tried to explain.

"Well try harder." Meilin assured Sakura, "You're only making it worse by doing this."

"Does he have a good impression of you?" Tomoyo asked the deadly question.

"Ugh…"

"DOES HE!" Tomoyo asked again, louder this time.

"…I think it's time I told you about my flight back here."

-**10 minutes later**-

"THE LITTLE GIRL SAID WHAT!" Meilin screamed.

"I KNOW, RIGHT!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"So bitchy eh?"

"NO!" HOW COULD YOU BE SO OBVIOUS TO EVEN LET A LITTLE GIRL KNOW!"

"YAH SAKURA, WHY DIDN'T YOU TAKE CONTROL!"

Sakura was speechless and dumbfounded to her friends' yelling.

-**That night**-

_Dear Diary,_

_Tomoyo and Meilin said that I made Syaoran hate me. Does he really! I mean, all I did was be very friendly! Hm… maybe I went a little overboard…why can't I just be normal! I'm basically TELLING him to hate me. Maybe it's because of his hotness. Today I told him that I liked him. Is it too soon? I didn't even plan to say it. The words just slipped out of my mouth when I saw him! Honestly! He didn't seem to think much of it. My plan starts tomorrow. But meanwhile…I WANT HIM I WANT HIM I WANT HIM I WANT HIM I WANT HIM!_

**Ok guys, that's it! Don't ask me what the plan is because you will find out in the next chapter. Syaoran is a mean ass eh? Maybe I made him too harsh… Oh well, he'll pay for his actions later anyway. Is this chapter a little boring? If you do, I don't blame you, because the next chapter is going to be better. If you have any questions, I will be happy to answer them next chapter in either question answering or review replies. I will do Thank Qs if I don't do review replies though. Hope you guys keep on reading this story! R&R! -Dreamz**


	3. Life is Cruel

**Obsessed with you**

**Hey everyone. I read all your reviews for my last chapter. I have to say, almost all of you wrote about the same idea of Sakura being weird and you don't like her like this. You see, this is how it's supposed to be. She is weird and hyper and crazy about Syaoran… but that's not her 'real' personality. This is why it's called 'obsessed', instead of just like. In case you are wondering, even thought I'm not supposed to tell you yet, Sakura will change in the future chapters (You probably already know that anyway). I'm getting from lots of you that you hate Sakura's personality. Well… I'm sorry for making her so weird…**

**All right, so that was explained. Since all of you talked about kind of the same thing, I'm not going to do review replies, because I pretty much explained everything up there. But here are the Thank Qs!**

**Innocent-Hope, LadyAkina, CherryBlossomAngel-225, Hope, MelMel0492, Sparkly Faerie, Eternal, Pinaygrrl, Frosted CherryBlossomZ, simple-cherryblossom, thereviewergirl, ffgirl-07, Ithilen101, gamma-rae, Modoki Mokona, crazie-foe-u, sakura14o, Yuki-hime**

**I think that's all of you!**

**BTW- Sakura is going to be weirder in this chapter…-sweat drop-**

**Chapter 3- Life is Cruel**

It was a very beautiful morning. Birds were chirping, the grass was wet from dew… The Li Mansion stood tall like a palace. One of the curtains was pushed aside, and there stood a handsome teenager with a sheepish expression behind the huge door. (Dreamz: You know those glass door thingies that lead to the balcony?)

"Thursday, seven o' two, wakes up." A girl hidden behind a huge bush in the front yard of the Li mansion mumbled to herself as she jot this information down in her notebook. Yes, you guessed right, it's Sakura. As soon as the figure behind the window walked away, she dashed to the tall cherry blossom tree right in front of the mansion and climbed up it at the speed of lightning.

As soon as Sakura reached up to the height that lined up with the window, she stopped and gazed through the balcony door. It was a bedroom filled with Syaoran's things. Sakura's eyes swept across the room looking for the tall, lanky boy she wished of. Then she saw him, in the bathroom, brushing his teeth.

"Seven o' six, brushes teeth." Sakura whispered after glancing at her watch. And of course, this information also went in her notebook… or shall we say, Syaoran's schedule.

Then something happened that made Sakura almost scream and fall off the tree.

'OH MY GOD HE'S CHANGING!" Sakura thought, horrified and excited at the same time. (Dreamz: Lucky her eh?)

'This is wrong,' Sakura thought when she finally came to her senses, and closed her eyes, 'I know I really want to see but it's not right." (Dreamz: Just to let you know, he can't see her because she's hidden by the leaves and he's not really paying attention to it.)

After Syaoran finished changing, he went downstairs. And Sakura took time to write down the changing time in the 'schedule'.

Afterwards, Sakura found out the breakfast time and everything, then followed Syaoran to school. Well she had school too.

After school had ended, Sakura carefully followed Syaoran home… and found out the precise time for everything he did from the end of school to his dinnertime. Sakura couldn't make it after dinner because she had to go home too, to eat.

Few days after

'Tomoyo, Meilin!" Sakura exclaimed excitedly, "Look at this!"

Tomoyo and Meilin watched as Sakura pulled a notepad out of her backpack. Meilin quickly snatched it away from Sakura as if it was her own.

"Syaoran's time schedule," Meilin read out loud, paused, then looked at Sakura like she was some sort of crazy alien that just got to earth.

"SAKURA!" Tomoyo screeched.

"What!" Sakura yelled back.

"Have you been stalking him!" Meilin took over.

"Well…I wouldn't call it stalking…" Sakura thought for a moment, "Spying."

"WHAT'S THE DIFFERENCE!" Tomoyo and Meilin shouted in a union.

"Whoa whoa whoa, calm down people," Sakura backed off from her two red-faced friends, "Even if you hated me, you still don't need to make me deaf."

"BUT YOU SPIED ON HIM!" Meilin screamed like there's no tomorrow.

'I swear I saw the ground shake.' Sakura thought to herself.

"So! What's so bad about it!"

"GIRLS JUST DON'T DO THAT!" Meilin looked like she's about to kill someone.

"Why?" Meilin shot a death glare at Tomoyo. Now Tomoyo's interested.

"TOMOYO!"

"I think someone's jealous…" Sakura smirked, trying to crack a joke to make this a less scary situation. Unfortunately, that wasn't exactly the joke that would help. In fact, it made Meilin more angry.

Sakura and Tomoyo felt heat coming from their best friend.

"I…take that back." Sakura tried to talk in a caring, non-harmful voice.

"Okay…lets…just…go to class…" Sakura whispered slowly, backing off.

"Move one inch and you're arm will be disconnected from your body."

"Okay…we'll just…stay where we are." Tomoyo did NOT want to get hurt.

"Yah…what she said," Sakura nervously pointed to Tomoyo.

"Hmph," Meilin said as she started to read out the schedule, "Seven to five past seven, wakes up; five past seven to ten past seven, brushes teeth; ten past seven to 15 past seven, chan…CHANGES CLOTHES!"

Meilin unbelievably stared at Sakura with anger, rage, anger, and rage…and maybe a bit of jealousy…Okay, a LOT.

"YOU SAW HIM CHANGE!" Tomoyo and Meilin screamed like hell.

"Well…on the first day I closed my clothes…but afterwards…I just couldn't resist." Sakura tried to sound casual and like it wasn't a big deal.

"So…was it a nice sight?" Tomoyo blurted, not caring about Meilin anymore, "I wanna know EVERYTHING."

"You got it, Sista," Sakura patted her back, smiling proudly like she's achieved something.

"Uh oh…" Tomoyo pointed at Meilin, "I think she's gonna blow up!"

For once, Sakura had fear in her eyes.

"Make…a run for it?" Sakura suggested.

"I think it's important that we do."

After school

Meilin had finally gotten over the fact that Sakura got to see more of Syaoran than she did, and they were 'friends' again. Except for the fact that Meilin is using that excuse for everything she want Sakura to do. And Sakura couldn't do anything about it because…well…Meilin could tell Syaoran about this…

So the girls were at Tomoyo's house, sitting in her bedroom reading magazines.

"Sakura, get over Syaoran." Tomoyo said, all out of a sudden.

"Yah, you're making a fool out of yourself when you're with him." Meilin insisted.

"I know…I guess I just… really like him."

"Yah, but when you like a guy, you try to IMPRESS them?" Tomoyo pointed out in her matter-of-fact voice.

"OH NOW YOU'RE SAYING THAT I'M NOT TRYING? I CAN'T HELP IT! WHY DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND!" Sakura's completely lost it.

"Saku! Cool it, we all know what you mean." Meilin replied seriously.

"We're just giving you advice." Tomoyo agreed.

"Yah? Well this is some advice that I have already tried."

_Dear diary,_

_Today I got pissed at Meilin and Tomoyo…the reason is Syaoran of course. They said that I didn't try hard enough and told me to play cool. I know I should but I just can't! There's something about Syaoran…that made me…all crazy about him. I wished he liked me…or even if he didn't hate me as much. I gave up so much time just for him! Woke up at 6 in the morning, following him home until dinner, have only the time after dinner to do all the homework. Is he really worth it? I mean, he showed no interest in me what so ever. I'm starting to doubt myself._

The next morning, Sakura woke up happy and energized. She thought it was going to be a great day. But didn't know that this day, is the day, for her to be heartbroken.

(Dreamz: I was going to end it here but I thought you guys might complain about it being too short.)

Sakura was very cheerful…that is, until she started to pack her backpack, and realized that something was missing.

'Oh no!' Sakura was petrified. She practically turned her house upside-down, looking for it. And was so worried when she found no trace of it.

"TOMOYO! MEILIN! DID YOU SEE THE SCHEDULE!" Sakura panted, out of breath, trying to catch up to her friends.

"Oh hey Sakura," Tomoyo greeted, waving.

"What schedule?" Meilin asked, getting to the subject quickly.

"Syaoran's day schedule."

"Oh, the timetable." Tomoyo finally understood.

"No we didn't see it," Meilin finished for Tomoyo, "Why? Did you loose it?"

"Why else would I ask you that question?" Sakura said, so worried that she liked like she's about to cry.

"Maybe you left it somewhere in the school yesterday." Meilin suggested.

"OH NO! IF SOMEONE FINDS IT AND GIVES IT TO SYAORAN, I'M DOOMED!"

"Why would someone give that to Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura fought the urge to slap her head. What kind of dumb question was that?

"Uh...because…THEY'LL LOOK AT IT AND KNOW THAT IT'S ABOUT SYAORAN!"

"Yah, but why would they think it's a big deal, they might just keep it or throw it away." Tomoyo was even more confused.

"Two reasons. Either they think it's Syaoran's and he had lost it; or that they want to suck up to him." Sakura pointed out two of her fingers.

"So who do you think might have found it?" Meilin asked Sakura, trying to help out.

"I don't know," Sakura replied after a long pause, "I just hope nobody does find it."

"You mean this?" a cold, angry voice was heard behind the girls. Sakura froze, then turned around slowly and nervously, hoping it wasn't who she thought it was.

**CLIFFHANGER! And it's only the third chapter! There'll be more of these in the future chaps. Why? Because if evil XP. Anyway, Syaoran's gonna break Sakura's heart in the next chapter…and this whole story will make a turn for the worst. It's gonna be a lot more dramatic. I don't think this story is going to be very long. Probably gonna be about the length of my other fic. Because you see, I wasn't going to make him break her heart so early, but I didn't want you guys to hate Sakura's personality any longer. Okay yes, I talk a lot, which is a bad thing. But I can't help it! Please review!**


	4. Heartbroken

**Obsessed with You**

**Okay I have been waiting to write this chapter! IT'S DRAMATIC! I love dramatic chapters and I enjoy writing them for some odd reason. Thank you guys for the reviews! (You guys are the best!)**

**LadyAkina- OMG YOU REVIEWED AGAIN, THANK YOU! Anyway, well I wouldn't say this isn't her 'real' personality… eh… they're both her 'real' personality. Yes it's Syaoran who found it…kinda obvious eh?**

**Sparkly Faerie- Wow that's a lot of OMGs. Thanks for reviewing once again!**

**Anjuliet- Yeeppp, Saku is VERY obsessed… but that all changes in this chapter.**

**Thereviewergirl- Yah, my other story is dramatic too…I dunno, I just like doing dramatic stories.**

**Laurie- OH she will get TOO heartbroken…not like you don't already know what happens Laurie…-Evil evil-**

**-xAxsxHxlxExyx- Yep, I am changing her personality NOW.**

**HOPPY-SAN2345- Thanks, I'm updating!**

**AzNAnGeL07- Hey! You're cool! Thanks lots! ASIAN PRIDE!**

**Eternal- Yep! Hanging on a cliff! Now you know how I feel all the time!**

**Hope- Uh...who's that? Is it some weird anime dude? Well I wanna know!**

**Wishful Thinker of Worst Intensions- It's not your kind of story? Oh...anyway...thanks for the review!**

**Lil-Sakura-Angel- Lol you are funny! Touya... I can assure you it's not him. XD**

**Thank you guys so much! Especially those of you who has reviewed the other chapters! YOU GUYS ROCK! BTW, this whole chapter is written in Sakura's POV.**

Last chapter

"Two reasons. Either they think it's Syaoran's and he had lost it; or that they want to suck up to him." Sakura pointed out two of her fingers.

"So who do you think might have found it?" Meilin asked Sakura, trying to help out.

"I don't know," Sakura replied after a long pause, "I just hope nobody does find it."

"You mean this?" a cold, angry voice was heard behind the girls. Sakura froze, then turned around slowly and nervously, hoping it wasn't who she thought it was.

Chapter 3- Heartbroken

'Please don't let it be him, please don't let it be him!' I silently prayed to god. I turned around, and looked up.

Oh god, you failed me!

There Syaoran stood, as handsome and tall as he is. In his hand, was MY pink notebook. Oh shit. Please let this be a dream, please let this be a dream.

"Um…Syaoran…nice to see you…" I stuttered, not making any eye contact.

"What is this? 'MY' TIME SCHEDULE?" Syaoran hollered, raising the hand that held the notebook.

"Oh…that…" I pinned my vision to the ground. I knew he was looking at me. It felt like he tried to pierce his glance right through me. It was like he can see right through me like clear glass.

"Stop yelling at her." Tomoyo said furiously. I didn't look up but I saw Tomoyo's angry face in the corner of my eye.

"Yeah!" Meilin screamed, "You're making her feel bad."

"Tomoyo, Meilin, get out of here," Syaoran directed, "This doesn't concern you two."

"NO WAY WE'RE LEAVING!" Tomoyo screamed courageously.

"YEAH! IF YOU THINK WE'RE GOING TO LEAVE YOU ALONE WITH SAKURA," Meilin shouted, "AND LET YOU MAKE HER FEEL BAD…"

"YOU ARE WRONG!" Meilin and Tomoyo shrieked. I felt tears in my eyes. My friends care about me so much. I'm so lucky to have friends like them.

"It's okay," I whispered, not looking up, "I think it's best if you left."

"But Saku!" Tomoyo said worriedly.

"No," I confirmed them, "I'll be okay."

"SAKUR- "

"LEAVE!" I shouted, loosing my cool. After a few dreadful minutes, I heard footsteps…farther and father away. Then, it was silent.

"Why did you write this?" Syaoran demanded. I was afraid to look up.

"I just…" I stammered like a little Kindergardener would do when they've done something wrong.

"I am so annoyed of all this." Syaoran was irritated. His tone was like if he wanted to kill me.

"I'm sor"

"Fuck off." Those words pierced through the air, also my mind.

"What?" I looked up, only to meet a pair of cold, unfeeling eyes.

"You mean nothing to me. Oh wait, I HATE you."

Then I felt my heart skip a beat; my eyes were pinned to his.

"You embarrassed me like hell. Whenever I see you I wish I was somewhere else."

My heart felt uneasy; my eyes started to water.

"Even if you were the last woman on earth, I still wouldn't date you. Understand?"

My heart felt like rocks had been thrown at it; tears were pushing to get out.

"So you can go and bother some other dumb gayass who doesn't care to be annoyed to death."

My heart throbbed, tears slipped down my cheek uncontrollably.

And then he walked away. Letting go of the notebook…it feel…on the ground…And I felt like I had fallen with it. Only…there was no end to the fall.

It was worse than being beaten. It was worse than not being able to fight back. His words seemed to cut me into a million pieces.

I stood there, for five minutes… ten minutes… twenty… or even longer. Finally, after what seemed like forever, I gradually bent down, and picked up the notebook. And then I ran.

I didn't know where I was going, or worse, I didn't care. I felted wind rush beside me, tears streaming down my face, nonstop. I was tired, but I couldn't stop.

After a long period of time, my muscles were sore and my bones seemed to fall out of place. But still, I couldn't stop. My body didn't let me.

I've never had this feeling before. My body wouldn't listen to my instructions. The only thing I can think of is words Syaoran said. I could hear my own heartbeat in my ears. I hated Syaoran. I hated him!

Suddenly, darkness crept into my vision. Everything was a blur before total darkness approached. I collapsed onto a grass field. The last thing I saw, was grass, as green as my eyes.

When I finally came to my senses, the sun was all the way up high. It was noon. My body was so tired that it didn't feel like my own. My head spun. And my eyes felt puffy.

As I sat up, I looked around. Where am I? What am I doing here? I soon spotted a huge penguin statue. Oh, penguin park.

"_Get out, rite now. It's the end of you and me. It's too late, and I can't wait for you to be gone." _Huh? That sounds like my cell phone.

My hands quickly flew to by pocket and answered it.

"Hello?" Ugh…my voice is so…blah.

"Sakura? What happened to your voice?" Oh it's Tomoyo. She sound worried.

"I don't know, I don't remem-"

Oh. Now it's all coming back to me. Why does my heart sting so much? I tried my best to swallow back the tears that trying to bust out.

"Hello? Saku? Are you still there?"

"Oh…yeah…" Even though I tried, there was still a hint of sadness in my voice.

"Why didn't you come to school?" I guess Tomoyo was too worried to notice that sadness in my voice.

"Oh… I didn't… feel really good." Ok I lied. But I didn't want to tell her. This is like one of those things you wish you'd forget, or one of those things where you wish had never happened.

"Okay, we'll come by after school."

"Tomo-" She hung up before I even got to say no. I looked at my cell phone, then put it back in my pocket.

I hugged my knees right there in the park. And to think I even thought this would be a good day in the morning. I feel so weak and helpless. I don't even know if I had the energy or courage to walk home.

Once again, tears formed in my eyes. This time, I let them fall. I needed to cry. I just couldn't fight it anymore. I couldn't, and I didn't want to.

I didn't go to school that day. Nor the next. Nor the next.

Today is Sunday. It's a beautiful day with the sun shining outside. I took out my diary as soon as I woke up.

_Dear Diary,_

_I knew this would all happen. But why did I do it before? And now this all end up with me getting hurt. I knew it all along. But I just didn't listen my logical side. I just did what expressed my feelings the most. And look at what happens now. I haven't been out for 3 days. I'm a mess. I've asked myself a question. 'Should I keep on going?' And the answer is no. I don't want to fight anymore. I have no more energy or spirit. I've been torn to pieces and I don't want to get hurt again. I'm afraid of being hurt again. But why did I do that in the beginning. Why did I go for it, when I knew how it's going to end? Why did I go for the love, when I know going to end up with me being hurt?_

_Bye dear Diary. Syaoran has died in my heart. And you will die with him._

I signed as I closed up the notebook. This is the last time I'll ever write in it. Then I changed, and walked out of the house. The air was breezy and I felt serene. I held my diary, and marched towards the Li mansion.

As soon as I got there, I looked around cautiously to make sure nobody was around to see me. Then I rushed up to the cherry blossom tree I once spied Syaoran on and sat down on one of the branches.

For a few minutes, I sat there. Looking at Syaoran's window for the last time. He's gone out. But I could see the things in his room. A tear, unknowingly, slid down my cheek. I quickly wept it away. Syaoran, that was the last tear that would fall for you. Never again, would that happen.

I looked back down at the diary I held in my hands.

"Goodbye Diary. I will never be up here again. So my memories of him will be here. Nowhere near me."

I left my diary on that branch. Then hopped down, and went home. Feeling as powerful and as cheerful as ever.

**That's it readers! How'd you like it? Was it…good? Was it…bad? So did you like Sakura's personality like this more or the dumb one? Well I'd say the dumb one is funnier. But…it's a dramatic story so I had to change it. Oh well… Don't you just hate Syaoran now? My friends Laurie and Heather read it and they were like, "OMG SYAORAN IS A BITCH!" Yah…they called him a bitch… Anyway, please review!**

**Love,**

**Dreamz**


	5. Starting Over

**Obsessed with You**

**Heya! Sorry if I didn't update for so long. It's not my fault! I updated once every three days before because out teachers were on strike so we didn't have to go to school. But now strike's over and I have school and homework again. –sob sob- Ok…so I got LOTS of you calling Syaoran a bitch…well it's true. He is one. I agree with ya.**

**LadyAkina**- Hey you called Syaoran a bastard and everyone else called him bitch. XD

**Pinaygrrl**- Lol. Thanks for reading!

**Yukimi noh Daiomoru**- NICE! YAY!

**Miz-annonymouz04**- Wow…your undiepants…Lol! Thanks for the review!

**Thereviewergirl-** I dunno actually…maybe she'll be the cold-hearted bitch? Lol I dunno.

**Anjuliet**- Yep! My friends are right! And you're right too!

**HOPPY-SAN2345**- YEP! UPDATING!

**Lain in the Wired-** the end is nowhere near sight… it's probably going to be a while.

**Ffgirl-07-** LOL! He will get jealous…eventually…and there will be a new boy…OMG DID I JUST TELL YOU PEOPLE THAT?

**Destinyaquablossom**- Secret author? Wow…I'm too young to be an author… THANKS THOUGH! Your review was really encouraging.

**Aznanimegrl30**- ya…it's getting dramatic…

**-xAxsxHxlxExyx**- Um…I think there's some kind of misunderstanding here… that wasn't the last chapter…

**Innocent-Hope**- You already know how it ends Laurie! -Evil-

**Lil-Sakura-Angel**- YOU CRIED? You like making people laugh? Hey you and I have that in common.

**KOKORO**- what's 'winter fairytale'? I've never heard of it. Thanks for reviewing… three times!

**Sparkly Faerie-** Yep you are also right! Ya she's really not that serious but I just made her like that last chapter.

**XxQuietSecretxX**- Lots of OMGs! Yep she caused it but Syaoran did overreact a little…

**SakuraxxxBlossom**- maybe she'll be quiet and cold! P

**Lovela**- Hey. Thanks a lot for the review!

**Eternal**- HEY! Well…I'm running out of things to say…damn…can I ask you a question? Laurie says when I say 'damn' it's Andrew's thing. Is it really!

**Stephie 23**- Ya…Sakura did go over the line. I agree with that…

**Michelle**- Wow you cried? I didn't think it'd be that bad…anyway, ya I love them together too. And Syaoran's gonna get treated badly too! Not in this chapter but surely in the next few.

**SUTA-SISTER-KIRI**- Thanks a lot for the review!

**Well that's it! THANKS YOU GUYS!**

**Chapter 5- Starting Over**

I took a deep breath. It was a new day. It's the beginning of the week. It's also a new beginning for me.

Today is the day that I'm going back to school. I skipped it for the rest of the week last week. I just needed time to think about everything. Just like you need time to recover when you've been wounded. Syaoran shot an arrow at me. And this wound is so deep that even it healed, there will still be a scar.

I then started to walk down the path that leads to school. It felt good to know that I'm going to school again. I needed to work, in order to forget things.

The path stretched underneath me. It seemed like such a long walk compared to before. But eventually, Killarney High popped into my sight. I stood there, looking at the enormous building. It looked so dead and unfeeling to me.

I knew I was changing. I didn't feel as happy as I felt before. I didn't want to look at everything with a smile. I had a different perspective of everything, a darker perspective. I didn't want to do anything that involved people. But most of all, I didn't want to see Syaoran ever again.

Maybe others would say I'm overreacting. Maybe I am. It's just that…that I've never been hurt this bad before. I cried for days. I don't want to be hurt again…or even more. I'm afraid of being hurt again.

I changed my looks. I no longer wore my hair in a high ponytail. I left my hair down, my bangs slightly covering a bit of my face. I wore slightly a bit of makeup. The colours of my closet aren't as cheerful as they use to be. I was going to wear a cap, but the school has a no hat rule. Yes…I'm trying to cover myself up.

"SA-SAKURA!" A pair of familiar voices sliced the silence, and also disrupted my thoughts. I looked back and saw two pairs of eyes. Amethyst and ruby.

Ah…Tomoyo and Meilin…

I gave them a weak, faint smile.

They immediately looked alarmed.

"Sakura? You okay?"

"You still depressed?"

"You look different."

"Yeah, but you still look pretty."

"Syaoran's such an ass."

"Yeah!"

"I told you to blow of some steam at Touya."

"Or us."

"And-"

I cut them off. I wasn't going to let this go on forever.

"It's okay. I'm fine"

So I told a little white lie. But I just wanted them to shut up. I know it sounds bad, but I really do. Yes, I wanted silence THAT badly.

**Syaoran's POV**

I looked back to make sure that no one was following me.

Ah…I've finally got that freakishly obsessive girl away from me. Life is sweet. Was I too harsh on her? Eh, who cares about her. She's just another girl. No big deal.

This life is awesome. Nothing is going to bother me now. I can actually enjoy this new city. And I got to say, it's not bad.

Hey, isn't that Meilin, Tomoyo, and… Kinomoto?

I looked at those girls that broke into my vision. The auburn haired girl immediately caught my eye.

She looks a bit different than she did before…her hair isn't pulled back into a ponytail anymore…something about her feels different, too…is it because that she doesn't follow me anymore?

I fastened my steps and tried to walk part them. When I brushed Sakura's shoulders I sneaked a peek at her with the corner of my eye.

Wow! She's hot! (Dreamz- What a shallow ass-ish jerk eh?) She actually put on some makeup! How come I never realized how hot she was before? Is it the hair, the makeup or what?

Meilin and Tomoyo death-glared me as soon as they realized I was passing by. So… Kinomoto told them… Damn she has such a fat mouth. Pfft, why couldn't she just keep it to herself? It's not like it's something so good that you wanted to share with EVERYBODY.

Kinomoto looked up and our eyes met. She looked away with a blink of an eye.

What's this feeling that I have right now? Is it…

…_Guilt?_

…_Shame?_

…_Regret?_

My stomach lurched as soon as I thought of those words. I didn't want to stay there anymore so I practically started running. Even though no one said anything, I felt like I can hear them screaming at me in my head.

I quickly shook my head, trying to make all the thoughts go away. I mean, what I did to her wasn't even that big of a deal. It's not my fault she was so obsessed with me. What would YOU do if someone stalked you 24/7? You'd probably even done something worse than what I've done.

Why the hell am I thinking about psycho girl when she's not even following me anymore? I'm deleting her from my brain now…

Not that I wanted to, but I Kinomoto took all my attention today. She's been so quiet for the whole day. Usually she raises her hand for almost every question she knows. (Dreamz: No, Sakura is not a nerd…not a suck up… nor a teacher's pet.) Now she just keeps her head down on her desk and looks blankly at the blackboard…not that I care of course.

But surprisingly enough, three days had passed without Sakura ever appearing except for class. (Dreamz: Yep, he called her Sakura. It's not a mistake.) How can she just disappear into the hallways when I'm always just right behind her? Is she avoiding me? And exactly WHY do I care!

**Sakura's POV**

I have successfully avoided Syaoran for three days in a row now. I'm starting to get good at this. Forgetting him, like I thought, is hard. But I'm doing great so far and if I can keep this up, he'd most likely be at the back of my head by the end of the month!

But now I have another situation up my sleeves. Guys are asking me out. And I mean LOTS of them WHY DIDN'T THEY DO IT BEFORE? What's so good about me now that attracts them now? Is it because I look different?

So now Meilin and Tomoyo are convincing me to go out with this guy that asked me out in my biology class just yesterday. I guess he's pretty cute… Dark hair, Blue eyes, tanned skin… His name is Drake. (Dreamz: Laurie and heather, doesn't this just remind of you of Andrew! The skin thing? Omg I almost named him that, but I thought it'd be too weird for you two to read.) Tomoyo says this is a great way to forget Syaoran. And Meilin says it's awesome because he's cute AND he's falling head over heels for me. I know that he just asked me out because of how I look now, but I think I'm going to do it. But this is all because I think Tomoyo is right. It can help me forget Syaoran Li, the person that once ruined my life.

I went to bed with millions of thoughts going through my mind.

The next day went by really fast. And once again I have avoided Syaoran as I got out of math. Next period is Biology.

After going to my locker I went to biology class. The class was already full of students. My eyes swept across the room, and half way through I saw Syaoran. He was just sitting there, staring back at me. His glance, somehow, seemed… different to me. It actually had a hint of…warmness this time. Is it just my imagination? He kept on looking at me, and I kept on looking at him, unknowingly. Suddenly I came to my sense and jerked my head away. I tried hard not to turn pink but I felt myself blushing furiously. Oh great, I still like him this much…

I once again looked at the classroom, avoiding a certain amber coloured pair of eyes this time. Then I saw Drake sitting at his table. There was an empty spot beside him. Did he save it for me? Drake soon saw me, waved and smiled. I gave him a tiny little wave back and walked towards him…

"Hey Drake."

**Okay, there's the fifth chapter. Please don't yell at me if it's short. I know, I know. I finally update and the length sucks. I promise the future chapters will be longer. So please don't get mad at me! I suppose this chapter is pretty boring…but it's supposed to explain some of the feelings the main characters are having. So I'm sorry it's not exciting enough… This guy named Andrew says I dot too much, do I really? Anyways, comments and suggestions are greatly welcome. Thanks for reading!**

**Dreamz**

**P.S. YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!**


	6. The Voice In Your Head

**Obsessed With You**

HELLO! THE REVIEWS HIT 100! WOOT! You guys are AWESOME. You don't understand how grateful I am. I'm having a major case of writer's block. I just can't think of how to go on with this story. But no I will not give up this story because I like it. And I'm not sure what kind of flames I will get if I stop writing… Anyways. Thank you, again, for your support!

I know I haven't written in a very long time. And I have read all you guys' reviews and believe me, I am grateful. Just that it might take longer for me to update now because school is sort of gaining up on me and I need to work hard. So I hope you all understand and forgive me.

**Recap**

After going to my locker I went to biology class. The class was already full of students. My eyes swept across the room, and half way through I saw Syaoran. He was just sitting there, staring back at me. His glance, somehow, seemed… different to me. It actually had a hint of…warmness this time. Is it just my imagination? He kept on looking at me, and I kept on looking at him, unknowingly. Suddenly I came to my sense and jerked my head away. I tried hard not to turn pink but I felt myself blushing furiously. Oh great, I still like him this much…

I once again looked at the classroom, avoiding a certain amber colored pair of eyes this time. Then I saw Drake sitting at his table. There was an empty spot beside him. Did he save it for me? Drake soon saw me, waved and smiled. I gave him a tiny little wave back and walked towards him…

"Hey Drake."

**Chapter 6-The Voice In Your Head**

"S-Sakura!" Drake blinked, I felt that feeling in his eyes. Hope.

"Yeah… Hi…!" I stuttered, "Can I, um…sit here…?"

"Y-yeah!" Drake seemed surprised, "Of course."

During the whole entire class, I saw Drake staring at me hopefully with the corner of my eye. Yes, I did feel uncomfortable, but the first step was never easy, right?

"So, I've been thinking," I began, as soon as the bell rang, "About that date?"

"Yes!" Drake blurted out.

"I've decided I will go." I simply stated.

"Really!" Drake almost shouted, "I mean, cool, so I'll pick you up at around…?"

"Tomorrow, seven o' clock, sharp."

"Awesome, so I'll see you tomorrow." Drake stood up, and walked out the room. But not before giving me a smile.

Someone brushed my shoulders and I looked up immediately, obviously startled.

Syaoran stood there, his piercing eyes staring at me, dead on.

I shivered. I felt like he could see right through me.

He gave me one last glance with those lovely- I mean, devilish pools of amber, and practically ran out the room.

I smirked. Did he hear what we said? This is going to be great… What can I say? He hurt me, now I'm gonna get him back. I'm a bitch? I don't think so.

**Syaoran's POV**

The path seemed to stretch extra long today as I walked home. Tough day.

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. SHIT! Why the hell do I feel so pissed off! So she's going out with that Drake dude, SO WHY THE FUCK DO I CARE?

_Because you're in love with her. I knew it all along._

Shut up you voice in my head. I hate that blood-sucking girl, for she ruined my life.

_But now you love her._

Great… now I just feel like beating myself up…

So where are they going to go?

_Why do you care? Oh wait! You're OBSESSED with her._

Hell no. I just want to know, so I can…

_You can do what? Go and kidnap her so she won't be able go date him anymore?_

Damn it, I need a break.

_Then call her._

Do you think I'm an idiot?

_Duh._

Shut up.

_You can't make me._

Bastard… I cursed under my breath. Wait, did I just call myself a bastard?

_Yes._

God help me.

**Sakura's POV**

I let out a deep sigh as I walked home, alone. Meilin and Tomoyo had their things to do. So here I am.

Oh my god, Syaoran looked at me like if I had just cheated on him or something. But it's not my fault Drake asked me out.

_But it is your fault for accepting._

Shut up. It's not my fault.

_Then why do you feel so guilty._

I am NOT guilty! I'm just, a little, shocked…

_From what?_

Would you leave me alone!

_No._

If I was guilty, then why did I smirk that… revengeful smirk?

_Because you want to make him jealous._

What are you talking about! He's hates me!

_Well it's your fault for going over the line._

I couldn't help myself!

_It's still your fault._

I do not feel guilty! I smirked!

_Only because you thought he was jealous._

Get lost.

I quickened my footsteps, I want to get home before it gets too dark. Then a tall, lanky figure gradually walked into my sight.

It's Syaoran.

Oh god.

That thought immediately popped up into my head.

WHAT DO I DO!

Okay Sakura, just walked casually and pretend nothing is wrong.

Oh my god, why is he turning around? Damn, he saw me.

He was obviously slowing down his pace, waiting for me to catch up. Act normal? Or act snobby.

_Normal_

Okay, for once I'll listen to you.

I quickened my steps to reach him. As soon as I took my first step, everything seemed to go into slow motion.

One step, two steps, three steps, four steps…seventeen steps. I knew this was going to be the longest minutes of my life.

"Hey..." He greeted, even though I knew he tried to act as friendly as possible, I can hear the awkwardness behind his voice.

"Hi…" Why is he trying to be so nice? He was another guy just a few weeks ago.

"Where's the others?" he asked. It was like one of those times, when you couldn't think of anything to say, and you just blurt out the first thing that pops into your head.

"Meilin's busy with her family and Tomoyo's still at school, for choir practice."

"Oh."

I always wanted time to pass by slower, so I'd have time for everything that's going on. But at that time and that situation, I would give anything for time to just zoom by.

It was once again, silent. Nobody was comfortable with it, but nobody started a conversation either.

Why AM I being so nice to him? He is a jerk and he broke me heart. Why couldn't I just bring myself to go and slap him across the face?

I was gathering up all my courage to start screaming at him when he spoke.

My jaw dropped instantly.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

Okay. That was the end of chapter six. It sucked and it was short, I know. So you've waited for months and this is all I write. But I'm just trying to update as fast as possible so I kind of just rushed through it tonight. I know I'm a bad personandI agree with you.Tomorrow I have a math test and I didn't even study… Oh well. Lots of screaming in the next chapter so don't be too discouraged by this crappy piece of work of mine. I swear it'll get better. So thank you and I will update ASAP.

**Dreamz**


End file.
